Guardian Angel
by Buckaroo
Summary: Nick has trouble getting home for xmas.


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended.

He was in a really foul mood and walking into the overly crowded train in search of a seat was not helping. Two weeks... two weeks he'd wasted traveling to Omaha only to have all his business dealings fall through. He'd gone to negotiate for a Polled Hereford bull, one of the best in the country only to have another buyer win the auction. The man was even more determined than he was to acquire the prize breeding stock, but when the price topped twenty thousand he couldn't justify that kind of money on a single bull. Well he could, but he doubted he could talk the rest of the family into making that kind of investment. As it was, he was going home empty handed and he only had five days to get there before Christmas. Nick Barkley was not a happy man.

Moving down the crowded aisle, he scanned the seats and was about to give up on finding an empty one when he spotted one several rows in front of him. As he looked at those sitting nearby, he sighed in frustration. Sitting next to the only empty seat was a young girl and all he could imagine was the endless chatter he'd be forced to endure as soon as he sat down. Stopping beside the empty seat he reached up and opening the overhead compartment, threw his bag in then sat down without acknowledging her presence. No point making it easy on her.

He slumped in the seat and waited. And waited. When no sounds came from the girl beside him, he relaxed hoping maybe she'd been raised to be seen and not heard. He should be so lucky. When the silence continued, he dared a quick glance sideways and she sat staring out the window, unconcerned about his presence. Leaning forward a bit, he eyed the people in the next row but all he saw was a couple of well-dressed businessmen. Curious, he looked over his shoulder at the seat behind him, and saw two old cowboys. Frowning, he scanned the nearest seats for her likely traveling companions and all he saw was a car full of cowboys and businessmen. There were a couple of women, but their style of dress was of much better quality than the young girl beside him so he didn't figure they were traveling together. Shrugging his shoulders, he settled down into the seat and tipping his hat over his eyes, tried to get some shut-eye.

It was some time later when he felt a tugging on his arm. Still sluggish from sleep, he pulled his arm away from the annoyance and it came again. Sitting up stiffly, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and turned to glare at the offender, "What do you want, kid?"

She looked at him shyly and he was taken by her youthful beauty. Her big brown eyes were framed in long lashes and set off by her dark brown hair. It crossed his mind that she would someday turn heads. Realizing he was staring at her, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked her in the eye. He spoke tersely, not wanting to give her cause to initiate a conversation, "Well?"

Pointing towards the aisle, her face reddened and she muttered, "Excuse me, I need to get out."

Nick's long legs had effectively blocked her way out and he noticed she was having a difficult time sitting still. It suddenly dawned on him why she'd woken him up and he quickly moved his legs to the side. She stood up and squeezed as close to the seat in front of them so she wouldn't touch him and scooted past. He felt a little bad for her as he watched her hurry towards the lavoratory and decided maybe she wouldn't be a nuisance after all. When she returned she took her seat and turned again to stare out the window, politely minding her own business. Nick took it as a good sign and he wondered how far they'd gone when the conductor appeared, "Next stop, Grand Island. The dining car is serving lunch."

His stomach seemed to growl on cue and he automatically got up to follow several other passengers who opted to eat in the dining car. Others either brought their own meals or could, for a small fee, order a box lunch from the dining car. He didn't give a second thought to the girl, who sat silently watching those around her eat.

Nick returned an hour later and was glad to note the girl was sleeping soundly. It hurt him just to see the angle of her head as she slumped against the window and he grabbed the porter to ask for a pillow and blanket. Lifting her head, he slipped the pillow under it and covered her with a blanket. The two cowboys behind him snickered and he shot them his best evil glare. They wisely ducked their heads and remained silent. He sat thinking about nothing for close to an hour before boredom took hold and he decided to wander through the cars to amuse himself. A card game kept him busy until it grew dark outside and he went in search of the sleeping car to bed down for the night. On his way past his seat, he found the girl sitting alone staring out into the darkness. He started past, then stopped and turned back. Standing in the aisle, he waited for her to look up at him then he pointed to his seat, "I'm gettin' me a sleeping booth so if you wanna stretch out, ya can."

It was the first time he'd actually spoken to her nicely and she kind of liked the soft timbre of his voice when he wasn't being so grumpy. Nodding her head, she spoke quietly, "Thank you." Waiting for him to leave, she finally stretched out and tried to ignore the loneliness and fear that welled up inside.

Nick was returning from breakfast the next morning when the porter met him outside the car, "'scuse me, Sir. I knows you ain't responsible fer that little girl, but you seems ta take an interest in her."

"What of it?"

Hesitating a second the porter spoke, "She ain't ate nothing since she got on this here train yesterday."

"Whadda ya mean she ain't ate nothin'?" Nick was surprised by the porter's revelation, angry at himself for not really even thinking about her most of the day before. Here she was, obviously traveling alone, with no one to look after her and he'd pushed her from his mind.

"Well sir, she didn't bring no food with her and she ain't never ordered a box. She ain't said a word, but she's got to be powerful hungry by now."

Nick hung his head with a sigh then reaching into his pocket, pulled out a gold piece. Handing it to the porter he said firmly, "Make sure she gets fed from now on, whether I'm around or not. You got that?"

Smiling, the porter nodded, "Yes, sir. I sees to it."

Heading inside the car, the little girl was already awake, but she was back to staring absently out the window. Sitting down beside her, he thought about striking up a conversation but really didn't want to get involved. He only had three days to get home and he just didn't have the time to worry about the kid. Despite his unwillingness, he couldn't help but wonder what a kid so young was doing traveling alone, without food or money. "You got a name?"

She didn't respond, not sure he was talking to her, but when she cautiously turned her head to see him looking expectantly at her, she stammered a quiet response, "Missy."

"Where you headed?"

"Denver."

"What's in Denver?"

"My grandparents." She didn't elaborate and Nick felt like he was dealing with Heath. He was used to being around children that would tell their life history with little or no prompting, but this kid wasn't offering any details. Just then the porter showed up with her breakfast. Handing it to Nick, he continued on his way. Nick watched out of the corner of his eye as she leaned slightly forward, eyeing the box in his hand. He thrust it into her lap, "Here."

Shaking her head, she tried to hand it back, "I can't pay for it Mister."

Frustrated by her pride, he thought quickly, "It don't cost nothin' for kids to eat. Didn't you know that?"

Missy eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head, "That's not what HE told me."

"Who?"

"My stepfather." Her eyes were transfixed on the box in her lap as she spoke.

Nick sympathized and said softly, "Eat." She ducked her head, embarrassed, but opened the box to eat. Shaking his head at her restraint as she slowly unwrapped the food, he excused himself, "I'm gonna take a walk. Enjoy yer breakfast, kid."

Her mouth full of food, she muttered, "Thank you." Nick couldn't help the smile that graced his face and he turned away as he reddened from the sentiment that warmed him. Damn kid! He didn't need the hassle, he just wanted to get home for Christmas.

Nick was playing cards when he heard the call for Cheyenne and he hastily exited the game and hurried towards his seat. Halfway there, he stopped suddenly and almost changed his mind. It wasn't any of his business. He could go back to playing cards and forget all about it, make it home with time to spare. Determined, he turned and strode back to his card game. He only made the a few feet when he rolled his eyes, gave a loud sigh and turned around again. His steps weren't as determined but his conscience was a lot lighter as he returned to his seat. Missy was on her tiptoes standing on the seat, her fingertips straining to reach her small bag overhead. Nick grabbed her off the seat as she started to lose her balance and snatched the bag for her as he set her on the floor. She was looking at him with those big brown eyes and planting his hands on his hips, he loomed above her. "Well, don't just stand there." Handing her the bag, he turned her towards the exit, "You change trains here." She glanced back over her shoulder at him, but kept moving, unsure why he was helping her. They both exited the train and he deposited her inside the station then went to find out when her train departed for Denver. His train was only scheduled for a twenty-minute stop and hers would be leaving in an hour. She'd only have to sit for forty minutes by herself and the station manager assured Nick he'd make sure she boarded the right train.

The time passed quickly and Nick squatted down in front of her, as he offered instructions, "Alright Missy, your train leaves in about forty minutes." Pointing to the station manager, he asked, "See that man over there?" Missy nodded and he continued, "He's gonna make sure you get going again. You'll be at your grandparents before ya know it." Reaching in his pocket he found some loose change and handed it to her. "Take this in case ya need somethin'."

Missy shook her head, "I can't pay ya back."

Nick flashed her a smile, "Never mind about that. Consider it a Christmas present."

"But you don't even know me. Why you doin' this?"

"You got me kid. Maybe cause it's Christmas and I figure you want to get home as bad as I do." The train whistle blew and Nick's time was up. "I gotta go. When you get to Denver, you wait for your grandparents to show up, don't go wandering around."

Her eyes shimmered with tears, she stuttered, "They don't know I'm coming."

Nick's bellow filled the tiny room, "Whadda mean they don't know?"

Tears fell from her big brown eyes and she dropped her head to hide as the big man angrily paced in front of her. When she heard the door open and close, she lifted her head. He was getting on the train and her tears fell anew followed by an occasional sob. She hadn't meant to make him mad, and now she'd never get to thank him. Pulling her knees up, she wrapped her arms around them and buried her head in the folds of her dress as she cried. Several minutes later, the door banged open and a gust of wind whipped into the room. Looking up, Missy quickly wiped away her tears and sat up stiffly, her eyes wide as he approached her. Plopping his bag down, he sat on the bench beside her. She watched as he took off his hat then comb his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh. He spared her a brief sideways glance and shook his head, "I'll take ya to yer grandparents, but that's it. Understand?"

Missy nodded remorsefully, and sniffled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to miss your train."

Reaching for his handkerchief, he handed it over to her and said softly, "Stop yer cryin' now. Tell me how it is yer going to your grandparents and they don't know yer comin'."

Wiping her nose with his handkerchief, she fiddled with it as she spoke, "Me and Momma used to live with them until I was five. Momma met a man and they got married. He took us to live in Philadelphia." Her voice dropped and she wiped at her tears again, "When Momma died a while back, he didn't want anything to do with me so he decided to send me back. He took me as far as Omaha, then he just left me."

"He left you?" said Nick, aghast.

Missy nodded, "He wasn't a bad man, he was never mean or nothing. He said I reminded him too much of Momma and he just couldn't do it anymore. He put me on the train and walked away."

"Just like that, with no money or nothin'?"

She shrugged and looked down at her hands, feeling bad for saying as much as she had. It wasn't her place to speak ill of her stepfather. Her momma raised her better than that. The man beside her was riled for some reason and she remained silent hoping he wouldn't leave again. She felt bad he missed his train, but she was scared of going to Denver on her own. He was a stranger to her but at this point in time it was better than facing the unknown alone. Watching as he paced back and forth, she was grateful for the sound of an approaching train. When it came to a stop, he grabbed their bags, "Come on, lets get this over with."

His lack of enthusiasm cut into her, but she bravely blinked back her tears and hurried to keep up. If he was going to take her on the rest of her journey, she would gladly ignore his reluctance. It was only a couple of hours to make Denver and departing the train, they were greeted by a biting wind and threatening weather. Nick looked up at the ominous clouds and shook his head. He hoped he could make it back to the main line before the storm struck or his chances of getting home on time were slim. It took some time to find a carriage and Missy provided the driver with an address. It was getting on towards evening and the temperature seemed to be dropping by the minute. Missy shivered next to Nick and he turned to see her hunched over, sitting on her hands to warm them. Taking pity on her, he motioned to his lap as he spoke over the howling wind, "Come 'ere."

As she climbed up in his lap, he pulled a big wool blanket, provided for passengers for the cold Denver weather, around her small frame. He leaned over and asked, "Better?"

There was no answer, but he felt her nodding against his chest and welcomed the warmth she was giving off. It seemed to take forever to get where they were going or maybe it was the cold that crept into his bones he wasn't sure. He was grateful when they finally stopped. Lifting her from the carriage, he set her down and grabbing her bag, spoke to the driver, "Wait here will ya? I'll be back soon."

He laid his hand on her back and tried pushing her towards the house, but met with resistance. She stood stock still, staring straight ahead. Bending over, he could see her trepidation, "Oh come on now. You made it this far. You trust me don't you?"

Missy nodded, and he reached out his hand. She looked at it in surprise, but slowly lifted her own and let him take it in his own. It seemed to give her strength and she followed him up the stairs. Before knocking, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and flashed her a dimpled smile. A smile graced her face and Nick knocked on the door.

It was answered in short order by an older man who frowned as he eyed the stranger, "Can I help..." His words died on his lips as his eyes drifted to the little girl beside the tall man. He leaned closer to get a better look and straightened up with a big grin on his face. Turning his head, he shouted jubilantly to someone in the house, "Martha, it's our Missy. She's come home!"

Motioning inside, he greeted them, "Come in, come in."

Nick shook his head, "I can't stay. I have a train to catch." He turned to leave when the old man's words stopped him.

"Train don't leave 'til morning, you'll be wasting your time. You might as well stay the night now."

Throwing his head back in frustration, Nick shook his head at the sky as he mumbled, "I wasn't meant to get home." He asked with a sigh, "What time does the train leave in the morning?"

"'Bout eight, depending on the weather. If it gets too bad, it don't run at all."

Throwing his hands in the air, he muttered, "Great!" He shook his head and spoke politely to the grandfather. "I'll be right back. I need to pay the driver." Gathering his coat closer, he hurried back down the steps. Grabbing his bag from inside the carriage, he hollered up at the driver, "Can you be here at six in the morning to pick me up? I'll make it worth your while." To make his point he paid the driver a little extra for tonight's ride. The driver noted the added cash and agreed to be there first thing in the morning.

Nick watched him drive off then looked up at the darkening sky and sending a silent prayer skyward, returned to the house. After explaining his presence and shrugging off their gratitude, they all settled for a hot meal. The grandmother went on and on about his deed and assured him that no good deed goes unnoticed. Nick did his best to change the subject and Missy talked nonstop, startling him with her change of demeanor from shy little girl. As he sat before the fireplace after they'd all gone to bed, he worried about making it home for Christmas. The only time he'd ever missed the holiday at home was when he was in the war but luck surely wasn't on his side this trip. So lost in thought, he wasn't aware of the tiny footfalls until he felt a tug on his sleeve, "Mr. Nick?"

Turning in surprise, he looked down on the little girl, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

Missy shrugged and climbed up in his lap without so much as an invitation, "Can I ask you something?"

Wrapping his arm around her, he nodded and tried to sound stern, "If you make it quick."

His feigned gruffness failed and she giggled, making him smile in spite himself. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and asked with complete seriousness, "Are you my guardian angel?"

Nick shook his head with a smile, but felt a warmness creep into his heart, "No, I'm not your guardian angel. What makes you ask?"

She thought for a minute before answering, "Momma used to tell me that when things get real bad and you need help, you'll always have a guardian angel looking over you. I figure you were mine, because you showed up and took care of me when I needed it."

Laughing, Nick replied, "Well that don't make me no guardian angel. Just a friend I reckon."

"Thank you for being a friend then."

"It was my pleasure Missy." His voice caught on the words and he realized he meant them. Without trying the little girl had pulled him in with her innocence and undemanding nature. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he hadn't made sure she'd arrived safely. It might make him late getting home, but the reward of seeing her reunited with her grandparents was worth it. Lifting her off his lap, he gestured towards the stairs, "You need to go to bed."

"I know. I just wanted to say goodbye. I know you're leaving early in the morning and I wanted you to know how happy I am to see my grandparents again." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get to bed!" She started to skip off then turned back. Reaching in the pocket of her robe, she pulled out her hand and opened it to reveal the money he'd given her earlier, "I almost forgot. Here's your money back."

Nick shook his head, "Nope, I gave that to you as a Christmas present remember. I want you to do something special with it."

Missy looked at all the coins and closing her fist around them, gave him one last kiss and bounded off to bed.

**Epilogue**

Two days later, at ten o'clock on Christmas morning, Nick arrived home. Stepping through the front door, his booming voice alerted the family to his arrival, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" In seconds he was greeted with hugs and kisses and the whole ordeal of his trip seemed to melt away. After relating his story, he joined the family in celebrating the day and it was several hours later before he had a chance to relax. Jarrod found him in the study, just enjoying the warm fire and a whiskey.

"Say Nick, a couple of wires came for you yesterday." Jarrod gathered them off the desk and handed them to his brother. He got his own drink as Nick opened the telegrams. The first was from the owner of the bull he'd lost out on and reading the contents of the wire his eyes widened and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Well I'll be."

"What is it Nick?"

"The guy that bid on that bull couldn't come up with the funds and the owner is offering him to me for almost half the price. Seems he needs the money more than the bull. He'll ship him as soon as he gets the money." He just shook his head in disbelief at his turn of luck and he heard the grandmother's words whispered in his head..._no good deed goes unnoticed._ Again he shook his head, and opened the second telegram. Its words were no less surprising...

_Dear Mr. Nick/I know you said you weren't my guardian angel, but I'll always think of you as mine/ I hope you made it home in time for Christmas/ Thank you and Merry Christmas/ Missy Kramer/ _

It was long for a telegram and it must have cost a pretty penny to send. He paused in thought and it was his own words that drifted to his consciousness this time..._save it for something special._

Jarrod received an abbreviated explanation of the contents and watched as Nick refolded the telegram and placed it in his pocket for safekeeping. Whoever young Missy was, she had firmly entrenched herself in brother Nick's heart. Nick walked absently from the room, and that telegram never left him from that day on.

Every Christmas after that, Nick Barkley received a letter from Missy and he dutifully wrote one in return. When Missy lost her grandparents several years later, it was Nick that insisted on taking over her care. He put her through school and stood proudly at her wedding. Never a year passed that she didn't return for a Christmas, nor pass up the chance to relate to any that would listen the story of her guardian angel.


End file.
